


Twisted

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sekai are twins, Sort Of, domestic chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Twisted fate and they will never know.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a chapter in Zimzalabim.  
> I have no idea what I was writing lmao.

Chanyeol blinked once and then twice. What the hell was happening? Baekhyun had made him go to the hospital because he was convulsing in the office bathroom again for the nth time that day he had paid Baekhyun a visit to his workplace. Now he sat opposite Dr Kim Junmyeon, a long time friend who was smiling at him with a big smile.  
"Congrats Chanyeol you are gonna be a dad." the doctor beamed. After a beat of silence the doctor frowned.  
"Is this news not welcomed Chanyeol?" he asked.  
"I can't believe it." Chanyeol murmured. He was having a baby and he knew who the other father was. He just needed to be sure so he asked. "How far along?"  
"Three weeks."  
It was definitely at Baekhyun's engagement party three weeks ago.  
He swore never to drink alcohol mixed by Jongdae ever again.  
<3  
Kyungsoo anxiously fidgeted with his hands waiting for the timer to ring. He was hoping the result would be negative. The last thing he wanted was to have a baby with his worst enemy.  
Thinking back, the worst mistake he made was accepting a drink from Jongdae. Who knew what he put inside that made Kyungsoo go wild at Baekhyun's engagement party? Honestly regret was three weeks too late. The night happened and as memorable as it was for Baekhyun, it was sure a heck of a night for him also.  
You don't sleep with your rival, you just don't but then Kyungsoo did -curse you Dae- and that's why he was sitting in his office bathroom, waiting to see the result of the third pregnancy test he took.  
The timer rang startling him from his thoughts. He peeked and to his utter disappointment it was positive just like the other two.  
<3  
They had been at it since high school, competing over the most stupid of things. Chanyeol hated how Kyungsoo acted like he knew everything and was better than anyone else. Kyungsoo despised his carefree and irresponsible attitude. They were real opposites and it showed most times because they just had the unfortunate luck of having the same friend circle. Sometimes they often had to put up with each other particularly in college where they friends hung out together a lot.  
After having finally graduated college Chanyeol was a music teacher/producer whilst Kyungsoo owned his own architecture firm. They were in a happy place because they didn't see each other as often. That happiness crumbled after that wicked night in Baekhyun's mansion on his engagement party to his longtime boyfriend Yixing. Honestly they never spoke to each other the morning after or days later.  
They would now have to though because they had no idea fate had played a twisted joke on them.  
<3  
Kyungsoo's morning sickness was the worst. He threw up all the time even if he didn't eat anything. He felt really drained and weak most of the time that his employees were getting worried. His stomach was a little bloated and he tried hiding it from Jongdae but that was a task on its own since they lived together. Fortunately he worked the night shift all the time so he was usually asleep the time Kyungsoo vomited his stomach out.  
Kyungsoo knew he had to tell Chanyeol at some point but it would be just awkward to tell your rival you were carrying his child.

Nothing changed for Chanyeol except his unusual food choices. He used to like greasy food but now it gave him serious heartburn. Despite the fact that it was Kyungsoo's kid, he was happy to have a tiny human growing inside him.  
Whether to tell Kyungsoo he wasn't really sure but he knew at some point he would have to.  
Sadly for both of them that day came at Minseok's birthday party. Minseok was Jongdae and Junmyeon's older brother, but by a year for Junmyeon and two for Jongdae.  
Chanyeol was happily munching on some cookies when the nausea hit him. He excused himself and when he was out of sight, he bolted to the nearest bathroom he could find. Not even bothering to knock he rushed inside and headed for the toilet. He threw up all the food he had ate that day and that was a lot so it took quite a while for him to finish. When he was finally done he was too weak to do anything so he wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes and slumped to the ground.  
"You look terrible." someone commented, it was Kyungsoo who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking quite pale himself.  
"You don't look so good yourself either." Chanyeol weakily replied.  
"Here's some water, it could help with whatever..." he gestured to Chanyeol's stomach.  
He gulped down the entire bottle and silently thanked Kyungsoo.  
"Is the food affecting you too?" Kyungsoo asked.  
"No. It was okay but all of a sudden I just felt nauseous. This has never bothered me before." he mumbled to himself.  
"Lucky you can eat. Your stupid baby won't let me eat anything that's not hamburgers..." Kyungsoo halted. Did he just unintentionally tell Chanyeol he was pregnant?  
Well it seems Chanyeol heard because his eyes were blown wide with shock.  
"My baby? I'm the one carrying your baby." Chanyeol said and it was Kyungsoo's turn to be shocked.  
"How can you be pregnant when I'm the one pregnant..."  
"Hold up, you are telling me you are pregnant. Is it even mine? I know mine for sure is yours because you were the last person I was with."  
Kyungsoo's shocked face transitioned into anger at Chanyeol's words.  
"What are you insinuating Park!" Kyungsoo was about to rant when a wave of dizziness hit him.  
"So what now?" Kyungsoo helplessly asked. They were both sitting on the floor, Kyungsoo waiting for his dizziness to stop and Chanyeol for his nausea to stop.  
"I guess we should live together " Chanyeol really hated that idea and Kyungsoo's scoff showed he hated it too.  
"We are both pregnant with each other's kids... That really sounds so weird. I can't care for you in the long run and vice versa. We can cohabit until the kids are born and I don't know, take it from there."  
Kyungsoo pondered the idea, he really didn't want to go through the pregnancy alone because he was terrified of being a parent. Nobody really knew but Kyungsoo had so many insecurities growing up. He doubted himself a lot and the thought of parenthood scared the life out of him.  
"We are not telling anyone of this matter and I'll need an excuse as to why I'm moving out." Kyungsoo said, already thinking of an excuse to fool Jongdae with  
"Junmyeon already knows. He's my doctor and I really trust him. I have a check up tomorrow. You should come along."  
"Uh I haven't seen a doctor yet..." Chanyeol's eyes bore into Kyungsoo's that the smaller looked away. "I've been busy and I know that's not an excuse." he said in a small voice.  
Chanyeol was actually taken aback over how vulnerable Kyungsoo was being. He was used to the snark remarks and rude comments.  
"We have to go before anyone gets suspicious. I'll call you for the check up tomorrow." Chanyeol said standing up, he also helped Kyungsoo up and he felt weird about it the whole night.  
<3

Kyungsoo knocked on the doctor's office door, his heart hammering in his chest. He was nervous about what Junmyeon would say.  
When he entered Chanyeol was lying on a bed, dressed in a hospital gown that was pushed up, Junmyeon pushing a weird machine thingy on Chanyeol's gelled stomach.  
"Oh Kyungsoo what are you doing here?" Junmyeon asked the moment Chanyeol said, "I thought you weren't coming so we started without you."  
"Uh.." he fidgeted with his hands not knowing what to say.  
"He came to see the baby and get checked himself." Chanyeol said, his patience was running thin. Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol like he had grown another head.  
"Your baby?"  
"Yes our baby. Please carry on with what you were saying." Chanyeol turned his head to the screen, looking at the tiny form of his child.  
"Oh Kyungsoo is the father?" Junmyeon asked, voice filled with shock before he continued.  
"This blob right here... should I start over since he just joined us?" Junmyeon asked, Chanyeol just shrugged. Kyungsoo was in a daze. It even felt more real looking at the tiny human form on the screen which really didn't look human to him. This is why he purposefully avoided going for check ups after finding out he was pregnant. Listening to the heart beat as Junmyeon explained caused a great havoc in Kyungsoo's mind and heart.  
After Chanyeol was done, Kyungsoo changed also causing Junmyeon to frown.  
"Wait, why do you also want to have an ultrasound?"  
"You'll see." Chanyeol smirked, anticipating Junmyeon's reaction. Kyungsoo did as a confused Junmyeon gave him instructions. It was after applying the cold gel on Kyungsoo that the young doctor got the shock of his life. Another tiny human being was growing inside Kyungsoo.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Surprise?" Kyungsoo whimpered.  
"So let me get this straight, you are both pregnant with each other's kids?" they both nodded. "Wow I have never heard of this before."  
He looked at the ultrasound for a while before saying, "Uh Kyungsoo we might have a little problem."  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both looked at each other before staring at Junmyeon, panic mirrored on both their faces.  
<3  
Jongdae managed the night club where Yixing was a DJ at. He went to work at five and came back home at six in the morning. He slept through the whole day. Whereas Kyungsoo cooked breakfast for him, he made dinner for Kyungsoo.  
It was a Saturday afternoon after coming from his very first check up with Chanyeol that Kyungsoo woke up a heavily sleeping Jongdae.  
"Hey what's up? You don't usually wake me unless it's something serious." Jongdae groggily said wiping the sleepiness from his eyes.  
"Uh Seungsoo's really sick. You remember my brother right? I have to go and nurse him to full health and also help out with the kids." Kyungsoo lied.  
"How long will this take? You know I can't live without you Soo?" Jongdae whined getting up.  
"Stop that, you have a girlfriend... I don't really know, maybe a couple of months."  
"Oh are you leaving now?" Jongdae asked noticing the bag at the door.  
"Yeah, I just took a few clothes and I'll be working from there. I'll call you."  
"Lemme walk you to the door."  
After a long chain of hearty goodbyes Kyungsoo got into the cab and headed for Chanyeol's apartment.  
When he arrived Chanyeol was already waiting for him, he took Kyungsoo's bags and lead him inside. Chanyeol gave him a quick tour of the house and then he made sandwiches for both of them.  
"While we are waiting for the the previous tenant to clear out his things in the other room, we can share the bedroom." Kyungsoo's eyes widened. He was munching on the sandwich without any nauseating feeling, finally.  
"I would take the couch but Jun said we should be as comfortable as possible." Chanyeol added.  
"We really don't have a choice do we?"  
"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol put down his food and stared at him seriously. "I'm willing to go through this with you if it means both these kids will be born safely. If you don't want to raise them both, I can do it on my own."  
Kyungsoo remained quiet, not knowing what to say. During the ultrasound after Junmyeon's shock had subsided, he made a shocking discovery. Kyungsoo had really high blood pressure and his womb was too weak to carry a child so Junmyeon told him to stay extremely away from stress. He even ordered Kyungsoo not to go to work at all and avoid situations that would raise his heart beat.  
"How can I not want to raise the baby... Babies I mean. This might be the only chance I can ever have to carry one." Kyungsoo burst to tears startling Chanyeol, hesitating for a second because he wasn't used to Kyungsoo being like this then he finally hugged him.  
"It's okay, we can make it together. Both these pregnancies will be successful just you wait and see." Chanyeol kept murmuring comforting words until Kyungsoo stopped crying and Chanyeol realized he had fallen asleep. He carried him to his bedroom and went to his studio to think.  
This was going to be a stressful period, how could Chanyeol balance his own stress levels without worrying about Kyungsoo's? To think he used to enjoy making Kyungsoo angry now he had to make sure he was happy. Quite a job was in store for him.  
<3  
The serious urge to vomit woke Kyungsoo up and he hated the fact that it was already morning. It hurt, Kyungsoo thought, doing this every morning until noon only for him to have a high chance of losing the baby. A soothing hand was on his back and it never left until he was done.  
Chanyeol handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth.  
"Thanks."  
"You should go back to bed, I'll bring porridge for you then you can go back to sleep. That's what I do when my morning sickness acts up."  
It was a Sunday so Chanyeol was busy in his studio, perfecting the last Black pink album before he had to go and hand it to their company. He worked until eleven and the growling of his stomach made him take a short break.  
He found Kyungsoo in the kitchen whipping up a small brunch for both of them.  
"Morning." Chanyeol greeted sitting on the chair, leaning his arms on the counter.  
"Oh hey, I thought you went out." Kyungsoo said turning a little to face Chanyeol.  
"Oh no I was in the studio, making some last minute touches on some work." Chanyeol poured himself some juice.  
"How are you feeling now?"  
"A little nauseous but it's bearable." Kyungsoo switched off the stove and dished for both of them.  
They ate in silence, Chanyeol was done with his second serving when Kyungsoo finished his first.  
"So what are you going to do today?" Chanyeol asked, he was washing the dishes. It was only fair since Kyungsoo cooked.  
Meanwhile Kyungsoo was being bothered by how domestic they both looked, eating together like they had done so for years. A nudge disturbed him from his thoughts.  
"Hey... You spaced out for a sec there." Chanyeol looked worriedly at him.  
"Just a lot to think about. This is a lot to take in you know." Kyungsoo said watching Chanyeol dry the dishes.  
"One minute we hate each other's guts the next bam! We are both pregnant and have to raise the kids together. No matter how much I think about it, it doesn't make any sense."  
"Why don't you stop trying to make sense of it and just ride along? I mean it happened we can't change that. In nine months we'll have two mouths to feed and care for. I didn't expect to have a kid this early but hey I don't mind having him now either. I'm excited too, I'm going to be a dad, there's so much to do." Chanyeol rambled on and on.  
Kyungsoo wanted to be that excited too. He did but he was really scared, on top of that the mere thought of losing the baby haunted him.  
"What will we tell our friends? We aren't exactly dating and this situation..." Kyungsoo motioned at both their tummies. "Is really difficult to explain. Even Junmyeon had a hard time understanding and he's the doctor."  
"I'm curious as to how long it will take them to find out really. Jun swore doctor-patient confidentiality so he won't say anything." Chanyeol said.  
"Knowing Baekhyun and Dae probably not long."  
"Wanna bet?" Chanyeol suggested with a wicked smile plastered on his face.  
"Game on." Kyungsoo smirked.  
<3  
Chanyeol hogged the TV everytime he came back from school, Kyungsoo really didn't mind. He had to run a company so watching television was the last thing on his mind.  
There's a bear show he had taken a liking to, he watched it for hours and went to bed late.  
"You really shouldn't be sleeping so late." Kyungsoo mentioned, he was coming out of the studio, it had turned into his mini work place since he was banned from work. He conducted all his conference calls and meetings via Skype there.  
"I know, it's becoming a bad habit." Chanyeol was dozing off on the couch, remote in hand.  
"Kyungsoo I want to call our kids honey bear."  
"You are sleep deprived, stop spewing out nonsense." he sat next to Chanyeol and tried to change the channel.  
"No don't! The baby becomes really quiet when I'm watching that." Chanyeol whined. "I think he likes the show." he murmured rubbing his belly.  
"O-k" Kyungsoo looked at him funnily. Pregnancy was making Chanyeol much more weird than usual.  
"I'll take Honey, you take bear." he stated.  
"Why should I take Bear?"  
"You are scary like one... I'm sweet like honey."  
"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard and I know a Byun Baekhyun, everything that comes out of his mouth is nonsense. It must have rubbed off on you sadly."  
Chanyeol was already sleeping, mouth slightly open and snoring. Kyungsoo finally changed the channel.  
Apparently Chanyeol was serious about the honey bear thing because the next three days he annoyed and harassed Kyungsoo about it. The shorter was really stubborn so Chanyeol took to ignoring him instead. He sulked and pouted, he was also going to stop eating but Kyungsoo had had enough.  
"Fine! We'll name the kids honey bear then."  
Chanyeol was so happy he actually lifted and twirled Kyungsoo around.  
<3  
A thud on the wall startled Kyungsoo who was stuffing himself with food in the kitchen.  
"Anything the matter?" he tentatively asked, head only peaked in to see Chanyeol standing in front of the mirror.  
"My favorite skinny jeans can't fit anymore, I have to meet Baekhyun in an hour. Uhg best man duties." Chanyeol whined.  
"Look for something else to wear. If those don't fit, leave them cause they would really be uncomfortable when you forcibly wear them."  
"Okay. Can you get me a new hair gel later? I've run out." Chanyeol asked rummaging for something else to wear.  
"Sure I'll add that to the grocery list."  
Kyungsoo came back home from shopping to find Chanyeol screaming profanities on the phone. He immediately pitied whoever was on the phone with the taller one. He was pacing back and forth with his back turned on Kyungsoo and somehow the shorter managed to get the groceries to the kitchen before Chanyeol noticed.  
"I didn't know until I chugged half the cup down... Wait the baby? Will it be okay?" Chanyeol finally sat down.  
"I'm not sure, with the way you have been screaming my head off for the past half an hour."  
"Junmyeon!" Chanyeol hiccupped. Pregnancy was making him way softer than he already was. He cried a lot nowadays, of course Kyungsoo didn't know. Chanyeol didn't want to stress him. A lot of companies wanted him to produce for their artists after Black pink's album was a huge success. On top of that he had to examine all his pupils on their upcoming evaluation test so he had to juggle helping them and sorting out a lot of things. He was tired so whenever he was alone, he would cry.  
"I can see he is struggling Myeon. He won't let me help out. I'm not that fragile I won't break. The only reason he let me buy the groceries was because he couldn't find time in his schedule to buy them himself." Kyungsoo sighed, sipping his hot chocolate. "He thinks I can't see but I do. What do I do?"  
"What did you say he did whenever you had morning sickness?" Junmyeon asked. They were in a secluded booth in Kyungsoo's favorite cafe, the one Minseok was a barista at and Kyungsoo knew all his shifts so he deemed it fit to meet Junmyeon there cause he knew his brother wouldn't be present.  
"He rubbed my back and made porridge for me."  
"And when you cry because you are scared of losing the baby he comforts you. Tell me Soo, if he is your support system who's his?"  
Kyungsoo thought about those words a lot.  
"He needs someone to lean on too. Chanyeol is very insecure that much I know and he loves being appreciated and valued. You don't have to tell him things to comfort him, actions work best."  
Kyungsoo went home that day with a lot to think about.

He turned worriedly when he heard Chanyeol sniffle.  
"I'll come over and check up on you okay? Don't fight Baek, he doesn't know you are pregnant." Junmyeon cut the call.  
Chanyeol felt small hands rubbing his back and he turned to see Kyungsoo sitting next to him.  
"I'm fine." he hastily wiped his eyes.  
"Did I say anything?"  
Chanyeol shook his head no.  
"I don't want you to worry."  
"Need a hug?"  
Chanyeol hesitated for a second and then he softly landed in Kyungsoo's embrace. For the first time their bellies touched. Four months pregnant and Chanyeol still looked like he over ate while Kyungsoo's belly screamed Baby!  
Their embrace lasted for a long time because instead of feeling awkward Kyungsoo finally understood Chanyeol.  
He was doing all this for him and their kids.  
"You are not alone Chanyeol. I'm here, we are in this together." Kyungsoo hoped those words could convey the message he wanted to convey, that he was in this as much as Chanyeol was. Kyungsoo could care for him as much he cared for him. After all Chanyeol was pregnant too. They were bound to feel the same things too.  
"Go and take a nap."  
"I... I don't want to be alone."  
They slept facing each other, bellies touching again. Although Kyungsoo felt like he had to be the one to be holding Chanyeol, he was quite content with being held by Chanyeol. He didn't realize how much he had missed skin ship, even if it was from Chanyeol.  
"Sleep Chanyeol."  
"I can't, I have heart burn."  
"Oh... Okay let's do this." Kyungsoo said removing himself from Chanyeol's arms.

"Jun's right. It isn't Baek's fault at all for making me consume alcohol, he doesn't know."  
"Honey and you are also fine. You need rest though Chanyeol that's why I'm banning you from the studio tomorrow." Kyungsoo never failed to cringe whenever he used the 2 nicknames for the babies.  
They were eating takeout since both were too lazy to cook after the doctor came over to check up on Chanyeol.  
"What!" Chanyeol's eyes bulged.  
"Rest. You are sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing. If you refuse I'll confiscate your phone and wallet." Kyungsoo firmly said.  
Back then Chanyeol would have been angry at Kyungsoo's bossy attitude but now that it was directed at him and with their situation, he thought it was kind of sweet.  
"Ok. I have the evaluation test tomorrow and the principal wanted us to take the kids for camping after their hard work."  
Kyungsoo looked baffled for a moment.  
"That's it? You aren't going to fight back?" Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was childish like that. It seemed these pregnancies were yet to show them a lot about each other.  
"No. I've seen what an angry you can do and I don't really want to see what a pregnant angry you can do."  
Kyungsoo actually cracked a smile at that.  
"Since we napped the whole afternoon and I don't have any work, you are banned from doing any, what should we do? You can get your phone tomorrow." Kyungsoo asked clearing the counter.  
"I want to get to know you better. We haven't discussed any major stuff yet like will we raise these kids together or separately..."  
"I'd rather we raise them together. Parenting freaks me out. I don't think I can handle two crying children on my own."  
"We need to start buying stuff. Cause soon you won't be able to carry anything and my back could give out at any moment." Chanyeol said thinking of when to start buying baby stuff. "We seriously have a lot of things to buy."  
"What if you start dating, what will we do then? This situation is really weird to describe to anyone."  
"I think I should be the one worrying about that. A big kudos to the one who would date you though."  
Kyungsoo didn't want to look offended but his eyes betrayed him and in that moment he felt really small. He looked subdued.  
"Myeon said the same thing the other day. Am I not good enough to be dated? I know I'm a lot of work but still what's wrong with me?" his voice wavered, hands trembling.  
It all happened so fast. Chanyeol's hands were on his neck abruptly pulling him closer. The need to breathe is what brought him back to reality because his lungs were crying for oxygen.  
Chanyeol released his lips a second later leaving them red and swollen.  
"Don't ever doubt how attractive you are." he purred leaving a dazed and jello legged Kyungsoo behind.

Kyungsoo didn't have time to worry about how awkward it would be after the kiss because Chanyeol had already left the next morning. Some of his clothes had gone too. He would be back Sunday evening, at least that's what the text Kyungsoo just received said. He checked the time, it was a little after eight. He yawned going to the kitchen, Chanyeol left breakfast for him, with a sticky note saying, "tenant's coming in today."  
He rubbed his eyes and touched his belly. It was stretching well to accommodate the little one inside of him. Bear rarely moved, as if it was always asleep and he was actually grateful for that. They were yet to see the gender of both babies. On the other hand Chanyeol complained over how Honey seemed to be so active all the time, even at night. He woke up at least six times to go pee after having the initial difficulty of sleeping due to his heart burn.  
Kyungsoo lazily cleaned the apartment and decided to actually watch TV for once. The door bell rung at about noon. He was so comfortable on the couch eating some chicken nuggets that he felt like ignoring the person outside. He took his time to opening the door and he faintly wondered how worse he would be when he was nearly due.  
A very good looking man was standing outside and he seemed about to shout at Kyungsoo had he not realized his belly.  
"Uh hie, I thought a Park Chanyeol lived here?" the man said.  
"Oh yeah he does, I'm... His boyfriend."  
Now why would Kyungsoo go ahead and say that? Most of his clothes had begun to barely fit so he fumbled up some old shirts of Chanyeol's to wear since they were big on him and he was wearing one of them when he answered the door for the man. The man seemed to know Chanyeol so Kyungsoo didn't want the embarrassment of saying they were roommates who shared the same bed, it would be just awkward worse with the pregnancy.  
"Uh I'm Luhan, I'm here for my portraits?"  
"Yes come in, Chanyeol said you were coming today."  
Luhan had two big men he ordered around to carry his things which happened to be paintings when Kyungsoo decided to be nosy and look.  
By two they were done and Luhan had left a painting for the baby as a gift and a pamphlet for yoga class for pregnant people for Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo had a new contact in his phone at the end of the day. Luhan was quite friendly and he didn't mind when Kyungsoo got bored and decided to ask him questions about his artistic career.  
Now that the room was empty, they had to turn it into a nursery. Of course Kyungsoo would wait for Chanyeol for the actually layout of the nursery but he just felt so excited that he quickly showered and went out to harass Junmyeon.  
They arrived a little later with paint and a lot of painting materials, yes Junmyeon carried the heavy stuff. With a promise that he would be back early morning to help clean the room, the doctor left Kyungsoo stuffing his face with pizza. Since they had walked around a lot, he was quite tired so he showered and went to sleep.  
<3  
Junmyeon arrived Saturday morning with the correct attire to clean, not his usual fancy suits.  
The room was really dirty and dusty, since Kyungsoo wanted it to be spotless they spent the whole day cleaning. Junmyeon decided to stay over and begin painting while Kyungsoo was resting his aching back and feet.  
-Yeol it's urgent stuff. I need to use your studio quick-  
Kyungsoo was dismayed by the fact that he couldn't enter the room Sunday morning because his nose was sensitive to the paint, still he wanted to surprise Chanyeol so he covered his nose and helped Junmyeon paint.  
They ate lunch at about one and Junmyeon practically forced Kyungsoo to nap while he continued. Kyungsoo was lying on the couch snoring softly when his appearance startled Yixing who expected the apartment to be empty.  
Yixing looked confusedly at a pregnant napping Kyungsoo. He then heard humming coming from the other room so he went to check. It was Junmyeon painting happily.  
"Myeon?" he asked.  
"Uh Yixing hie, what are you doing here?" Junmyeon smiled although he was a little stunned by Yixing's sudden appearance.  
"What are you doing here? I came to use Chanyeol's studio."  
"Well as you can see I'm painting the nursery." He admitted.  
Yixing was really confused, what on earth was going on?  
"I'm assuming you just saw Kyungsoo?"  
"Yes and he's freaking pregnant!'  
"It's Yeol's baby Xing, wait it gets more complicated than that." Junmyeon softly explained to Yixing and it took hearing it thrice for Yixing to finally understand.  
"Oh my goodness!"  
"I know right, I had the very same reaction too. These two idiots are now betting on when everyone will find out instead of telling everyone so we can start pampering those kids with gifts."  
"So imma use the studio for an hour then I'll come and help you." Yixing smiled. "And I won't tell Baek either." he winked.  
They actually finished painting the nursery at five and put the huge soft and fluffy cream carpet Kyungsoo had insisted on buying for the nursery and surprisingly it blended well with the color of the room.  
The duo high fived each other and decided to head to their respective homes. Before going though Junmyeon carried Kyungsoo to bed since he looked uncomfortable on the couch and Yixing packed away the rest of the painting materials.  
Chanyeol arrived a little after seven and he almost retched at the smell of paint when he stepped foot inside the apartment. Locating where the source was coming from, he went to check and he stilled at the door. Dumbfounded by what he was seeing tears welled up in his eyes.  
The urgent need to pee was what woke Kyungsoo at five in the morning. He tumbled into the bathroom and did his business.  
After washing his hands he was fully awake so he decided to see what Junmyeon had done. He noticed Chanyeol was home because of the many bags in one corner of the bedroom. He peaked inside and saw baby clothes, he was surprised.  
"They are gifts from some of my pupils and teachers." Chanyeol said leaning on the door. Kyungsoo looked up startled, Chanyeol had scared him.  
"I see."  
"They were really surprised I was pregnant and when they asked how far along I was and I told them that I was entering my fifth month, the principal gave me a forced paid leave." he chuckled.  
It was an awkward silence afterwards because Kyungsoo was thinking of the kiss and Chanyeol really didn't know what else to say.  
"I assume you just saw your surprise?"  
"The nursery? Oh yeah it's so pretty although there isn't anything yet but the color is so bright and lively. I love the carpet too." Chanyeol said pulling Kyungsoo to the nursery, who was surprised to see that Junmyeon actually finished painting the whole thing.  
"How did you even paint? The smell makes me sick."  
"I only painted a little. Myeon did all the work." Kyungsoo confessed. "Uh I signed us up for a yoga class. It starts in an hour well since you don't have to go to work, wanna come along with me?"

Chanyeol drove to the gym and they both filled out their details at the reception desk. The receptionist was truly surprised that they were both pregnant and asked how it felt to be dating in that situation. They were both saved by the appearance of Luhan.  
"Yeollie! Oh Kyungsoo you brought him along?" Luhan excitedly hugged Kyungsoo and did a weird handshake with Chanyeol.  
"Lu ge, how have you been? It's been so long."  
"Surviving. Did you see my gift for the baby?" an excited Luhan asked.  
"Which baby? Honey or Bear?"  
"Huh?"  
"It's for Bear since Luhan doesn't know that you are also pregnant." Kyungsoo chimed in. Chanyeol visibly deflated while Luhan's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Wait, what did you say?"  
Chanyeol lifted up his shirt to show his now swollen stomach. Finally, it also looked like he was pregnant, Kyungsoo noted happily. Luhan gulped. He was shook to the core.  
"I'm carrying Kyungsoo's Honey and he is carrying my Bear. Does that make sense?" Chanyeol explained slowly.  
"Those are cute baby nick names. Honey bear." squealed Luhan.  
"After hearing something shocking like that, that's the first thing you say?" Kyungsoo chuckled.  
"My head's still getting around that. How the hell did you pull something like this off?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chanyeol smiled.  
Yoga turned out to be good for them, especially for Chanyeol because Honey finally stopped moving around. Luhan was their instructor too so it was all nice.  
<3  
It all came crumbling down with the arrival of Kyungsoo's brother. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had fought so the taller went out to blow off steam because even though he was angry at the smaller he didn't want anything to happen to Bear.  
Kyungsoo was angrily chopping some carrots when the door bell rung.  
"Hyung?" Kyungsoo stood rooted facing his brother's cold eyes.  
"So it's true? You are pregnant." he pushed himself inside.  
"H how did you find out?"  
"What does it matter? How can you get pregnant without getting married Soo? I'm so disappointed in you." Kyungsoo's brother ranted.  
Their relationship wasn't really good so Kyungsoo was really happy when he escaped in high school. After their parents died, Kyungsoo stayed with Jongdae's parents until he and Jongdae moved out for college.  
Seungsoo was spitting out harsh words and Kyungsoo got really angry that he felt a searing pain in his stomach.  
"How could you downgrade our family name like that..."  
"AAh!" Kyungsoo cried clutching his stomach. He felt something trickling down his legs and when he looked down he gasped when he saw it was blood. He immediately panicked as he thought about Bear. He tried to move but the pain was so immensely great that he dropped to his knees.  
His brother was staring blankly at him not knowing what to make of the situation.

Chanyeol was driving around when his phone suddenly rang. He frowned at the caller ID and was going to ignore it but something felt wrong so he answered.  
"Chanyeol... Bear... Blood." was all he heard before sirens blasted in the speaker. He wasn't really far from home so he drove like a madman and Chanyeol nearly forgot he had Honey. When he arrived they were wheeling Kyungsoo out of the house.  
Chanyeol recognized Kyungsoo's brother and nearly punched him but first he wanted to find out what happened.  
"What the hell did you say to him?"  
He wasn't replied because the ambulance had to leave and Chanyeol got in. He held Kyungsoo's hand trying to comfort him cause he looked really terrified. He really didn't know what to say to Kyungsoo so he just firmly held his hand cause he would cry if he said something, Bear was at stake after all.

"He's fine Chanyeol, the baby is okay too so you can stop crying now Yeol." Yixing patted Chanyeol's back.  
"Think of your baby too. You are stressing him out." Yixing said. He was called by Junmyeon when they had arrived at his workplace so that Chanyeol wouldn't be alone.  
"Hyung how did you know?" asked a sniffing Chanyeol.  
"Oh that? I painted the nursery with Jun after all." Yixing smiled.  
Junmyeon walked to them and he crouched down because he didn't want Chanyeol to stand, one endangered baby was enough.  
"Make sure he rests and doesn't do anything. Nothing should upset him at this point." Junmyeon advised.  
The drive home was silent with Kyungsoo looking out the window and Chanyeol was focused on the road, it was already dark. Kyungsoo refused to stay overnight at the hospital. Chanyeol helped him walk all the way to the bedroom and cleaned up the blood in the living room. His heart was heavy, they could have lost Bear. He could understand what Kyungsoo was feeling so after cleaning he went back to the bedroom and hugged Kyungsoo through every sob, tear and sniffle.  
Chanyeol was making breakfast the next morning when Kyungsoo hugged him from behind. The shorter stood by Junmyeon's words of using actions to show how he felt to Chanyeol. He was showing his gratitude.  
Chanyeol stilled but eventually turned around to hug Kyungsoo back.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Better than yesterday." Kyungsoo sincerely replied.  
"After yoga let's go shopping but first you need to eat. Come on sit."  
"I'm sorry Chanyeol..." a light peck on his cheek stopped him from talking.  
"I'm the one who's sorry. From now on you will never leave my side." Chanyeol held Kyungsoo's hands. "Nothing will happen to you or honey bear, I promise."  
Kyungsoo released his hands to hug the taller again.  
"Ey you are so squishy."  
"Stop feeling me up you pervert!" Kyungsoo glared.  
Chanyeol laughed and the bacon burning was what ruined the moment.  
<3  
Minseok and Jongdae were happily chatting in the bubble tea shop around the corner, waiting for the couple to return.  
"Oh that's a nice looking teddy bear Yixing." Jongdae commented as soon as he spotted the couple.  
"I thought you said you didn't find anything interesting Baek, what is with all the bags then?" Minseok asked.  
"We didn't. Yixing just decided to buy baby stuff and no one is pregnant Dae." Baekhyun sighed.  
"I didn't even say anything Baek!" whined Jongdae.  
"Who is it for then Yixing?"  
Before the Chinese could answer a couple passed by their window instantly catching their attention.  
"Is that Kyungsoo?" Jongdae stood up, eyes bulging.  
They found cute unisex baby clothes for honey bear and a lot of toys. The cribs and chest of drawers would be delivered to their place the next day. Kyungsoo was really tired and he wanted to sleep.  
"Let's rest for a bit Chanyeol, my feet are starting to hurt and I'm really craving bubble tea." Kyungsoo pouted.  
"Okay." Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo along with their many shopping bags. They walked inside the shop and Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to look for a seat whilst he ordered.  
Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo standing, face filled with surprise when he approached him. He looked at what Kyungsoo looked at and he was stunned too. Since Yixing knew, he went over and hugged Kyungsoo asking if he was feeling better.  
"You are both PREGNANT!" screeched Jongdae. Baekhyun passed out and Minseok's eyes couldn't have grown any bigger.  
"So how did it happen?" Minseok asked Chanyeol after a long tense silence, Baekhyun was still out of it and Kyungsoo and Jongdae were outside talking.  
"Soo how could you lie to me?" Jongdae cried.  
"I'm sorry Dae, I was confused and didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast." Kyungsoo sobbed, tears freely falling.  
"Uh okay, don't cry. It creeps me out when you cry hush now." Jongdae embraced him until he stopped crying.  
They walked back inside and Chanyeol fumed as soon as he saw Kyungsoo's red shot eyes.  
"Did you make him cry?" he asked Jongdae angrily.  
"Mood swings Chanyeol." Kyungsoo defended Jongdae, the last thing he wanted was to upset Chanyeol.  
"Don't blame him, Dae. Kyungsoo nearly had a miscarriage yesterday so Chanyeollie is being over protective right now." Yixing said and then proceeded to showing Kyungsoo the things he bought for honey bear.  
Baekhyun woke up a little later and stared at Chanyeol.  
"Dude I just had the most weird dream... Wait it wasn't a dream?" he realized all the baby stuff on the table. "You're pregnant?"  
"We are pregnant." Chanyeol corrected. Kyungsoo was dozing on Chanyeol's shoulder and Jongdae looked off put by the sight.  
"You used to fight like cats and dogs. I can't believe this." mumbled Minseok.  
"So you've been living together all this while, I feel stupid for not realizing sooner. My soosoo looks so soft and chubby, pregnancy suits him." Jongdae cooed.  
"Don't let him hear you say that. It's been more rough for him than me." Chanyeol said, arm around Kyungsoo.  
"So are you dating?" Baekhyun asked. "You used to have this huge crush on Kyungsoo in high school."  
"No we aren't, we are just taking everyday as it comes. Dating is the least of our worries right now." Chanyeol said.  
"I never understood the weird things you did to get Kyungsoo to notice you." Jongdae wondered aloud. "I mean why anger him if you want him to love you?"  
"It's complicated Dae." Chanyeol sighed.  
<3  
Now that everyone knew about honey bear, the nursery was piling up with gifts. Baekhyun was practically hired to massage Kyungsoo's swollen feet whilst everyone else helped set up everything. A gender reveal party/ baby shower was planned by the three Kim brothers since the pregnant duo wanted the genders to be a surprise.  
Everyone was silently waiting for the big reveal. If the cakes were one blue and one pink then it would be a girl and a boy, two blues for two boys and two pinks for two girls.  
The proud soon to be parents were pretty much elated when two blue cakes written congratulations were revealed.  
"Two trouble makers are on their way." Jongdae laughed, a plateful of cake on his hands. Junmyeon looked at him funnily. "No it's not for me, too much sugar!" he added.  
Kyungsoo was sitting on the couch chatting with Luhan.  
"Hey don't sleep now!" complained Luhan. "You still haven't told me who the cat eyed beauty is."  
"Who, Minseok hyung?"  
"Ooh is that his name? I'm gonna go ask him out." Luhan confidently said sipping on his wine.  
"Who's idea was it again to have alcohol at a baby shower?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and yawned. He was sleepy.  
"Mine." Jongdae proudly stated, squeezing in between Luhan and Kyungsoo.  
"Here's cake." he offered. "It was for Chanyeol but I can't find him."  
Kyungsoo was eating when Luhan brought out something wrapped beautifully.  
"This is for you."  
Kyungsoo handed his plate to Jongdae for him to hold and took the gift.  
It was a framed picture of him and Chanyeol laughing. He remembered that day when Luhan had forced them to touch each other's stomachs in yoga class. One of the other pregnant mothers had made a funny comment and everyone had laughed.  
"I think your kids deserve to see this. You might not be in a relationship but at least you were truly happy in this moment." Luhan said.  
"That's so sweet." cooed Jongdae.  
"Oh Lu hyung, thank you so much. Honey bear will appreciate this." Kyungsoo smiled and wiped away his tears. He was quite emotional lately.  
"So when are you telling Chanyeol you like him? I really don't get this stupid thing of yours of pretending to hate each other." Jongdae ruined the moment.  
"You like him?" Luhan squealed.  
"Dae, you know he's way out of my league. He's all sunshine and smiles whilst I'm the gloomy rain."  
"Soo just give it a shot. He won't reject you, I can feel it."  
Luhan smiled reassuringly at him.  
<3  
In the final months Kyungsoo had acquired a nasty habit of sleeping everywhere. Even in the bath tub he would fall asleep so a tired Chanyeol would always make sure the door to the bathroom was slightly open. Honey drained a lot of Chanyeol's energy, he moved around a lot and Kyungsoo always laughed at the taller saying he had gotten a taste of his own medicine since Chanyeol was a ball of energy himself. He would then hug and comfort the taller that it would be over soon. Hugs were generally getting difficult with two protruding bellies. Kyungsoo decided to get a bigger bed for them both with lots of pillows since they both needed to be comfortable. They were both due soon after all.  
Kyungsoo had gone last minute shopping with Chanyeol when he bumped into someone familiar.  
He was dragging his heavy body across the department store when someone called out his name.  
"Kyungsoo?" a voice asked.  
"Ah hyung!" Kyungsoo remembered the figure he had taken quite a liking to in college.  
"Wow congratulations I see you are a soon to be parent."  
"Yeah pretty exciting." Kyungsoo smiled.  
"Assuming that you don't have a ring on your finger, you are still on the market?" Ryeo wook still had lingering feelings for the shorter. "We might get dinner sometime and catch up."  
"I'd like that."  
"Or wanna get bubble tea now?" he asked.  
"Well..." Kyungsoo was about to refuse when his phone buzzed.  
-Go Kyungsoo I'll be fine. I'll take the car home, your date can drive you back.-  
Kyungsoo didn't know why but he felt a bit hurt at that text.  
"Yeah sure, let's go."  
Chanyeol cried himself to sleep. He was disappointed after all this time thinking he finally had a shot with Kyungsoo, it all went down the drain with the arrival of Kyungsoo's ex boyfriend.  
Ryeo wook dropped Kyungsoo home with a promise for dinner. He was getting restless worrying about Chanyeol since he had last seen him in the morning. Kyungsoo hadn't expected catching up with Ryeo wook to take that long so he ended up buying takeaway for Chanyeol. When Ryeo wook asked Kyungsoo said he had someone to take care of.  
He noticed Chanyeol's red puffy eyes first, the taller was lying on the bed facing Kyungsoo.  
"Chanyeol..." he called out.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Not that..." he took a deep breath. "Just listen...  
"I love you."  
Chanyeol slowly woke up, his eyes widening.  
"I truly do. In fact I have from the moment I saw you. You were so handsome and charming back then, I couldn't help it. I thought you were too good to be true so I pushed you away and pretended to hate you, I realize how wrong that was now." Kyungsoo said and looked away. He was nervous and embarrassed about baring his heart.  
"You do?" Chanyeol asked, tears forming again.  
"Uhuh." Kyungsoo slowly nodded. "I love you Park Chanyeol."  
And Honey took that moment to kick Chanyeol's bladder.  
"Ow!" He rubbed his belly. "I don't know whether Honey is approving or not." he winced rubbing his stomach.  
Kyungsoo kneeled down on the floor and touched his stomach.  
"Honey sweetie please I am trying to confess to your dad..."  
Honey kicked at the sound of Kyungsoo's voice.  
"I think he is rebelling." Chanyeol softly laughed.  
"Bear only moves around a little. He doesn't kick this much but when he does it sure hurts." Kyungsoo said.  
"I've felt them before. He knocks the air out of you sometimes you almost fall." Chanyeol smiled, hand caressing Kyungsoo's face. "I love you too Soo, always have always will."  
"Great, now help me up."

<3  
Kyungsoo wanted to scream, it was eleven at night and he was horrified by the fact that he had just peed his pants.  
Chanyeol on the other hand was woken up by a terrible contraction and to both their horrors his side of the bed was wet too.  
"The babies! They are both coming." Chanyeol was oddly calm for a person who was about to be a dad.  
Slowly getting out of bed, they changed their clothes and Chanyeol had another contraction.  
"Soo they are eight minutes apart, we have to go." Chanyeol breathlessly said.  
Before Kyungsoo could reply he had his own contraction.  
"Ok wow this freaking hurts."  
"Wait till they are minutes apart. So we both can't drive... Uh who to call?"  
Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and called Minseok.  
"Hyung I know you are on the night shift. The babies are coming. Chanyeol and I both can't drive because of the contractions." he spoke quickly.  
"Slow down Soo. I'll be there in five, stay calm okay?"  
It seems Chanyeol's water broke first earlier in the night when they were both fast asleep because the timing of his contractions was getting lesser by the minutes. By the time Minseok arrived he was sweating and panting.  
"I called Junmyeon on the way, he's expecting us. Let's go." Minseok helped Chanyeol walk to the car and Kyungsoo followed with the babies' bag.  
"Okay Yeol just breathe in and out." Kyungsoo wiped some of the sweat on Chanyeol's face as Minseok drove.  
"I'd like it if you would stop stressing... Ahh ow! I'm just giving birth Kyungsoo." he gripped the passenger seat with both hands, trying to inhale and exhale.  
Kyungsoo had his second contraction and he cried. Minseok looked at the back, it was an odd situation. Two pregnant men about to give birth on the same day to their children. Chanyeol was leaning forward clutching the seat and holding on for dear life. Kyungsoo was leaning back rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other caressing his tummy.  
"Chanyeol I .. I don't get how... you can be so calm right now. This is excruciating." Kyungsoo cried trying to calm his heartbeat.  
"And that's why we agreed on a C section for you. Your heart wouldn't be able to make it. Minseok drive faster." Chanyeol demanded.  
"I don't wanna cause an accident..." Minseok replied, eyes on the road.  
"JUST SPEED UP!" they both screamed.

Minseok was actually glad when they reached the hospital because the pregnant duo was screaming his head off. Luckily he was the most tolerant of all their friends, he assumed that's why Kyungsoo had called him.  
No one could put up with a screaming Kyungsoo, but a shouting Chanyeol was something else.  
"Can I go into the labor room?" Kyungsoo asked sitting on a wheel chair. Junmyeon strictly forbade him from walking around, he was also due after all.  
"Yes you can. Mr Park asked for you." the nurse responded, and wheeled Kyungsoo away from Minseok.  
They had both agreed that Chanyeol would have a natural birth, he mainly wanted it because of his gorgeous body that should not be tainted by scars and Kyungsoo's heart was too weak for a natural birth so a C section was the only choice.  
Park Sehun was born on a Friday at 23:55 on the thirty first of March. Chanyeol didn't get to see him because he passed out shortly after. Kyungsoo couldn't hold him either because he had a scheduled operation and holding his own contractions was already a tough job on its own.  
Park Jongin was born on a Saturday at 00:27 on the first of April. Kyungsoo was way too out of it to catch a glimpse of him.  
When deciding on the baby names, Kyungsoo had suggested they carry Chanyeol's name because Park Sehun sounded way better than Do Sehun. Chanyeol had argued back passionately but the smaller was adamant and hella stubborn.  
It was never quiet for long in the room when there was a Baekhyun and Jongdae cooing over Sehun.  
"He's so cute." gushed Baekhyun. "When is Junmyeon bringing the other baby?"  
"He mentioned something about tests. They want to make sure Jongin didn't inherit Kyungsoo's heart problems." Minseok mentioned.  
Luhan walked over to him and gave him a cup of hot coffee.  
"You look really exhausted." he commented.  
"Yeah rough night. Just so you know I'm never driving those two together again. Nope I'm never driving any pregnant person again." Minseok gently laughed, closing his eyes.  
"Hyung we can't depend on anyone else maybe Yixing but Baekhyun will just cause an accident." Jongdae joked.  
Yixing had come up with the idea of having one big bed for the couple so they were not far apart when they finally woke up.  
Kyungsoo woke up first, the anesthesia wearing off. He tried to wake up but his stomach wound was too painful.  
"Easy there tiger." Yixing said helping him up.  
"Is that..."  
"Here's Sehun."  
Kyungsoo burst to tears as soon as he held tiny Sehun.  
"He's so beautiful. Honey, you are so beautiful." Kyungsoo sobbed quietly so as not to wake the sleeping baby up.  
Chanyeol chose that exact moment to wake up.  
"Let's give them some space, shall we?" Junmyeon said entering with Jongin.  
"But but..." Baekhyun tried to argue.  
"You can see Jongin later Baekhyun." the doctor said and shooed everyone away.  
"Minseok hyung can stay. After all he helped getting Honey bear delivered faster and he deserves it, for putting up with us." Kyungsoo said smiling at Minseok.  
"Aww Soo thank you. But I know there will be complaints..." he looked at a pouty Jongdae and frowning Baekhyun before continuing "and I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna go sleep and come back tomorrow." he replied yawning.  
"Ok hyung. Thank you very much." Chanyeol said.  
Kyungsoo handed Sehun to Chanyeol so he could finally hold Jongin. The taller understood, Jongin had put them through quite hell of a ride, and it didn't matter which child was carried by who, Sehun and Jongin were both their kids. They both were immensely loved by their parents. Junmyeon stood a bit afar taking over Yixing's job of taking pictures.  
Chanyeol was carrying a sleeping Jongin as he was being wheeled out of the hospital by Yixing. Minseok had an awake Sehun, who was taking in the world. Kyungsoo was already in the minivan catching up on the sleep he would need for the next coming days.  
Sehun did not give them rest for the upcoming days. He cried when he was hungry, needed a diaper change, burping or when he woke up and he did not see his brother or their parents. He needed to be constantly played with whenever he was awake.  
Jongin on the hand only cried when he was startled by Sehun's outbursts. He had the tendency of being awake at night and babbled whatever must have been going through his tiny brain. As cute as that was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo needed to sleep.  
Chanyeol had just put Jongin to sleep at two in the morning when he went to bed. His head had only hit the pillow when there was a whimper from the baby monitor. He groaned and was about to wake up when Kyungsoo stopped him.  
"Sleep, I'll deal with Honey bear." He sighed getting up.  
"Thanks Soo." Chanyeol was snoring afterwards.  
Kyungsoo lifted Sehun gently, and quietly exited the nursery. He sat in Chanyeol's comfy chair in the studio and began humming a lullaby. The two week old baby stopped fidgeting and squirmed a little. He showed no signs of sleeping.  
"You are quite the attention seeker Sehunnie aren't you? Just like your daddy. It's good that he's a bit occupied nowadays otherwise he would be pouting and whining for my attention like you here." Kyungsoo smiled at his son who was just blinking at him.  
Being the tiny menace he is, Sehun finally went to sleep at around four. Kyungsoo was beyond exhausted, he needed to sleep for days if he was to be a normal functioning human being again.  
One day the couple Yixing and Baekhyun decided to visit.  
"If this is what parenting does to people..." Baekhyun said as his greeting. Kyungsoo immediately shushed him.  
"Shut up Baekhyun, the nursery isn't as sound proof as the studio is and Chanyeol just got Sehun to sleep." Kyungsoo grumbled tiredly. He was bottle feeding Jongin.  
"Then Yixing let's call off the wedding." he finished off in a whisper to Yixing who just quietly laughed.  
"It's no use, he shrieked as soon as he heard Baekhyun." Chanyeol appeared, swaying Sehun back and forth. Yixing dropped the groceries and took the crying baby from Chanyeol, Sehun instantly went quiet.  
"Woah Yixing you have the magic touch." Kyungsoo commented.  
"He should definitely move in right Soo?" Chanyeol smiled.  
"You guys should go sleep, we'll clean the house and watch over the twins." Yixing said allowing his nice shirt to be spat on by Sehun.  
"Thanks Xing."  
"It was my idea!" Baekhyun protested.  
"And thank you Baek." Chanyeol added exasperatedly.  
<3  
It was quiet save for the sound of soft RnB music playing in the studio, Yixing must have left the door slightly ajar. Kyungsoo blinked open his eyes to find Chanyeol staring at him. He was also holding his hand which had...  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyungsoo said instead, ignoring the lump on his throat.  
"Because I'm waiting for your answer."  
"Bold of you to assume that I'd say yes." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
"Is it a no then?"  
"Well did you ask the question?" Kyungsoo was stalling.  
"Do Kyungsoo, father of my two most beautiful children, will you marry me?" Chanyeol smiled bashfully.  
"Park Chanyeol, father of my most adorable children. I will marry you." they were about to lean in for a kiss when Baekhyun suddenly barged in.  
"Sorry to ruin your alone time. I think Sehun just finished all of Yixing's patience." he was panting.  
Kyungsoo sighed as Chanyeol whined. Alone time would have to wait, besides they will have lots of it when Sehun and Jongin got older, but now they would just have to make do with what they have.  
<3  
"Sehun tell your brother if he falls asleep then no chicken for dinner."  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Jongin screeched rubbing his eyes, push opening the door with one hand. He was holding his Teddy Bear with the other hand, the one Luhan got for him when he was six months old. It was old and had been chewed on more times than Kyungsoo could remember.  
Sehun was sitting on the bed looking at himself in the mirror.  
"Daddy I'm five!" he whined. "I can tie it myself." he snatched the tiny bowtie from Kyungsoo.  
"Sehun don't be sassy, your uncle Minseokie is getting married today. Don't you want to look your best?" Chanyeol said entering the bedroom wearing a gray suit and hair all gelled up.  
"Finish up with Sehunnie here while I give Jongin a quick bath." Kyungsoo said handing the bowtie to his husband. "Come Nini let's go! We are already late."

Kyungsoo made sure the kids were carefully strapped in their seats and quickly climbed on the passenger side. He honked the car for Chanyeol to finish locking up the house and hurry up. At this rate they would miss the ceremony.  
"We have the rings, Minseok will kill me if anything goes wrong." Kyungsoo was tapping anxiously at his lap. Chanyeol held his hand.  
"Don't worry we won't be late." Chanyeol assured him. As Kyungsoo looked at the backseat, his five year olds blabbering away as usual and to his right his four year husband smiling contentedly, Kyungsoo felt at ease.

Don

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this mess that has been collecting dust.


End file.
